Woohyun
Nam Woo-hyun (Hangul: 남우현; Hanja: 南優賢; *8. Februar 1991), besser bekannt als Woohyun, ist ein südkoreanischer Sänger, Komponist, Songwriter und Schauspieler. Sein Debüt machte er im Jahr 2010, als Sänger der Boyband Infinite. Im Mai 2016 machte er sein Debüt als Solokünstler mit seinem ersten Minialbum "Write...". Es beinhaltet insgesamt 7 Songs, von denen 4 von ihm selbst komponiert wurden. Leben vor seiner Karriere Nam Woo-hyun wurde in Seoul, Südkorea geboren. Er machte am Dong-ah Institute of Media and Arts seinen Abschluss, hauptsächlich in Musik. Er hat einen älteren Bruder, Nam Boo-hyun, welcher der Besitzer des berühmten BBQ Restaurants in Suyu, Seoul ist. In einem Interview mit 10asia gestand Woohyun, dass er ursprünglich vorhatte, Fußballspieler zu werden. Als er auf der High School war, realisierte er dafür seinen Traum, ein Sänger zu werden. Er nahm an einer Auswahl von Wollim Entertainment teil, um eine Karriere als Solokünstler starten zu können. Woohyun gewann die Auswahl, in der er ein Cover von Stevie Wonder's "Lately" gesungen hatte. Daraufhin wurde er von Wollim und zwei weiteren Agenturen, darunter YG Entertainment, angenommen. Woohyun entschied sich allerdings definitiv für Wollim und begann sein Training als zukünftiges Idol. Vor seinem Debüt mit Infinite arbeitete Woohyun zusammen mit Jun-hyung von Beast und Ji-yeon von T-ara als Model für ein Einkaufszentrum. Er nahm am 6. Hello Star Contest teil. Dabei performte er Lee Hyori's Song "U Go Girl". In einem seiner Fernsehauftritte, spielte er die Hauptrolle in KooPD's Musikvideo im Jahr 2007. 2009 trat Woohyun bei Mnet's (Girl Punch) auf und sang Lee Seung Gi's Song "Words that are hard to say". Woohyun ist bekannt für seinen Fanservice. 2013 spendete er 3 Millionen Won, um den Fans silberne Ringe und Blumen während Infinite's World Tour, One Great Step, zu schenken. 2010-2013: Debüt mit Infinite und weitere Aktivitäten Woohyun machte sein offizielles Debüt als Sänger der südkoreanischen Boyband Infinite am 9. Juni 2010. Im September 2011 nahm er an Immortal Songs 2 als ein dauerhaftes Mitglied teil. Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte er dabei am 1. Oktober. Am 1. November wurde bekannt gegeben, dass er die Show wegen Infinite's bevorstehenden Veranstaltungen in Japan verlassen würde. Sein letzter Auftritt war dort deshalb am 5. November. Später trat er noch zwei weitere Male in der Show auf. Einmal im Januar 2012 allein und ein anderes Mal zusammen mit Gruppenmitglied Sunggyu im Dezember 2012. Im selben Jahr begann er seine Theatermusicalkarriere mit einer wiederkehrenden Rolle in dem Musical Gwanghwamun Sonata. Woohyun und Sunggyu teilten sich dabei die Rolle Jiyong, des Sohnes der weiblichen Hauptrolle. Das Musical lief in Südkorea vom 03. Januar bis 11. März 2012 und in Japan vom 04. Januar bis 06. Januar 2013. Woohyun machte im August 2012 seinen ersten Schritt Richtung Schauspielerei, indem er eine Nebenrolle in dem Drama "The Thousandth Man" spielte. Im Dezember 2012 wurde er neben Yoseob von Beast, Jo Kwon von 2Am, G.O von MBLAQ und Niel von Teen Top ausgewählt, ein Teil von SBS's Gayo Daejun 2012 Projektteams, Dramatic Blue, zu werden. Mit dem Motto "The Color of K-pop" performte und veröffentlichte Dramatic Blue den Song "Tearfully Beautiful", welcher von Sweetune produziert wurde. Im Februar 2013 veröffentlichte Woohyun zusammen mit der koreanischen Indiesängerin Lucia einen Duettsong namens "Cactus". Dieser ist ein Cover des gleichnamigen Songs von Epitone Project und war Teil eines speziellen Projektalbums namens Re;code. 2014-2015: Debüt mit Toheart und weitere Aktivitäten Am 20. Februar 2014 verkündete SM Entertainment die Gründung einer speziellen Popgruppe, Toheart, welche aus Woohyun von Infinite und Key von SHINee bestehen sollte. Am selben Tag wurde ein Prologvideo veröffentlicht. Toheart feierte ihr Debüt mit ihrem ersten Minialbum "Delicious" am 10. März. Ihr Livedebüt fand während eines Auftritts bei den MelOn Awards am 12. März statt. Im April 2014 wurde Woohyun zusammen mit Kim Sae-ron und Gruppenmitglied Lee Sung-yeol für eine Hauptrolle des Dramas Hi! School – Love On von KBS gecastet. Dort spielte er den Charakter Shin Woo-hyun. Das Drama lief immer Freitags vom 11. Juli bis 19. Dezember 2014. Am 24. Oktober 2014 veröffentlichte Woohyun einen Song namens "When Love Comes" für den Soundtrack des Dramas Modern Farmer von SBS. Im Dezember 2014 hatte er seinen ersten Auftritt in einem Horrorkurzfilm namens "What Happened in Hong Kong". Momentan spielt Wooyhun als Stürmer für den südkoreanischen Prominentenfußballclub, FC Men. Früher hatte er für FC One gespielt, wechselte aber Anfang 2015 zu FC Men. Sein Fußballdebüt bei FC Men machte er am 17. Mai 2015 während eines Freundschaftspiels gegen Jeju United FC. 2016: Solodebüt Am 06. April 2016 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Woohyun im Mai sein Debüt als Solokünstler machen würde. Das erste Teaserfoto seines Minialbums "Write..." wurde am 27. April 2016 veröffentlicht. Sein offizielles Debüt als Solokünstler machte er am 09. Mai 2016 mit dem ersten Song seines Minialbums namens "Still I Remember". Im Juni 2016 erschien Woohyun das erste Mal nach 3 Jahren wieder als ein Gast bei Immortal Songs. In dieser Episode erreichte er 439 Punkte, den höchsten Punktestand aller Stars. Einen Monat später erschien er ein weiteres Mal in der Show. Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Geboren 1991 Kategorie:Sänger Kategorie:Boygroup-Mitglied Kategorie:Komponist Kategorie:Songwriter Kategorie:Geburtstag im Februar Kategorie:Infinite Kategorie:27